Death to Maternity Clothes
by JenLea
Summary: Sequel to Death to Romance In the final six weeks of her pregnancy, Dawn, among other things, fights the need to wear maternity clothing as Paul helps her cope.
1. I Don\'t Need Maternity Clothes!

Death to Maternity Clothes

_I don't Need Maternity Clothes!_

Disclaimer: I own no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul London silently chuckled, watching his pregnant wife waddle into the backyard.

Dawn Marie was in the final trimester of her pregnancy. Blessed with good genes, she had avoided having to wear maternity clothes. In her final six weeks, almost nothing fit her, and she refused to buy maternity clothes.

"Sweetie, if you buy maternity clothes, I can almost guarantee you'll be more comfortable," he said, shaking his head. Dawn had been wearing the same outfit for a week, washing it nightly.

"I'll look horrible!" Dawn moaned, sitting down. "I hate belly panels! I hate pleats!" Paul moved beside her, placing his arm around her shoulders.

He loved his wife's stubborness. It gave her character. Nobody else knew this, but he hated non-stubborn women. He found they lacked a certain amount of character.

"You're gorgeous," he murmured, runnning his hand along her belly. "Don't let anyone tell you differently,"

"What am I supposed to say? I'm roughly the size of a killer whale, and proud of it?" she spat. He reached out and rubbed her belly.

"We're having twins. I still can't believe we're having identical twin girls," he murmured, gently rubbing her belly. "Hello, Sienna Patrice. Hello, McKinley Pierce,"

"McKinley just kicked," Dawn murmured. The unique name just rolled off her tongue. She loved being pregnant, she truly did. Every movement was precious. Every hiccup was a miracle. Nothing was taken for granted, especially not after her miscarriage in a previous relationship.

"Do you know Mom thinks we're crazy for naming Sienna's twin McKinley? Personally, I LOVE that name," Paul murmured. Dawn nodded, protectively rubbing her belly.

"McKinley Pierce and Sienna Patrice, stop that!" Dawn exclaimed, lightly tapping her belly. Paul glanced at her. "Good girls," She then noticed Paul's odd gaze. "They were kicking each other!"

"Let's go to the mall. If you won't wear maternity clothes, we can at least get some big men's clothing," Paul declared. Going to the mall with Dawn was his least favorite thing to do. It was a good way to lose five hundred dollars. Besides, it was a good source of exercise.

"McKinley and Sienna said they want chinese food," Dawn murmured, glancing at a Panda Express. Rolling his eyes, Paul manuevered her to the restaurant.

They dined on chinese food. Paul couldn't keep his eyes off his wife. She was gorgeous, especially when she was pregnant.

They had only been dating three months when she had gotten pregnant. After four months together, they had gotten married in Las Vegas, by an Elvis impersonator. Their relationship had gone fast, but they couldn't imagine life without each other.

Dawn, at the age of thirty-six, had never thought thought she would have children. She hadn't met the right man. That was all there was to it. Then, Paul London had come into her life.

She had been bitter. She had hated love. Who would have ever imagined that she would find love with someone ten years her junior?

"I hate this stuff!" she moaned, staring at the men's clothing. Gently, he manuevered her to the maternity wear section. Turning her head up, she waddled out of the store. Her actions said one thing.

_I don't need maternity clothes and I'm offended you'd even suggest such a thing!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is chapter 1 to the sequel of Death to Romance. Hope you enjoy it. The name McKinley was on presidential baby name list. Just a side note. Enjoy!

JenLea


	2. Lamaze Class from Hell

Death to Maternity Clothes

_Lamaze Class from Hell_

Disclaimer: As usual, I own no one!

**A/N- I know not all "poor" people hate rich people. Just bear with me here. **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn was determined to have a natural delivery.

Despite the high cesearean rate for twin births, she wanted to be prepared. That meant dragging Paul to a lamaze class every week.

Normally, Paul wouldn't have minded except for one slight problem.

They were the richest people in the class.

The only class Dawn could find with space was held in a church basement in a poor section of town. Despite the fact they were rich and lived 'on the other side of the tracks' (as the instructor so kindly put it), they would be added to the roster.

Paul didn't have a problem with this. He didn't flaunt his money around. He acted like a normal man. He drank beer and watched football. He didn't care about the price of apricot stock. His idea of relaxing wasn't jetting off to Aruba. It was spending time with his wife, preparing for the birth of their twins.

Unfortunately, the other 'students' hated rich people. A good portion of the class felt that just because Dawn didn't wear maternity clothes out of Wal-Mart or maternity clothes at all, she felt she was above the other women. A good portion of the men assumed Paul didn't watch sports, and that he hated beer.

Needless to say, Paul hated Tuesday night Lamaze class.

"Dawn, I'm not going," Paul said, crossing his arms. He was sick of getting put-down by the other students. He was always the one insulted by the men. Dawn had to take it from the women.

It wasn't fair.

"Please," she said, sticking her lower lip out. Paul sighed. How could he say no to a face like that?

"Fine, but they say anything to me, I'm leaving," he said, sighing. He knew he would be the one who spoiled the girls rotten, the one they ran to for permission for something Mommy would say no to.

They reached the class just in time. Birch Neil, the instructor was getting ready to start class. Paul found it hard to ignore twenty pairs of eyes drilling into him. It was a very icy atmosphere.

"Paul, Dawn, take a seat," Birch said, her french accent thick and hard to understand. "As I was saying, today, we are going to introduce ourselves and our unborn baby or babies. I shall go first." She took a deep breath. "I am Birch Neil. I am married to George. We have been together sixteen years since I was twenty. We have two daughters, Jordan Esther and Rachel Anne. I am six months pregnant with our first boy, Elijah Luke. I have breast-fed Jordan and Rachel, and I plan to breast-feed Elijah. Donna," She gestured to the pregnant woman beside her.

"I am Donna Schaefer. I am married to Jim. We have been married for ten years. We have four children, two boys and two girls. The girls are Janie Lynn, and Sarah Marie. The boys are Edgar Charles, and Harold James. I don't know what my fifth baby is. We have names chosen but we can't reveal them. Because of our religion, we don't believe in birth control," the pudgy red-head said. Her husband, a short, overweight man with a bushy black beard, nodded vigourously in agreement.

"I'm Tiffany Cooper. This is my boyfriend, Justin Anthony..."

Paul began to space out. He didn't care about who believed in birth control or who had six kids. All he cared about was making Dawn happy.

Then, it was their turn.

"I am Dawn Marie London. This is my husband, Paul. We've been married about five months. We're having twin girls, Sienna Patrice and McKinley Pierce. They're due in about six weeks. They are our first but definately not last babies. I met Paul while I was in the wrestling business," Dawn said. She squeezed Paul's hand, the other students snickering.

After the last couple had been introduced, Birch stood up and clapped her hands. Paul scootched over towards Dawn. "What? Is she teaching pre-school?" he whispered in her ear.

"I think she thinks so," she said. "Does anybody have any questions?"

"Paul, Dawn, just know you've set your gals up for a bad experiance in high school with those rich girl names!" Donna exclaimed, laughing. Paul moved to get up. Dawn made him stay. She refused to let the other people know they were getting to her.

The next half hour was spent, insulting Dawn and Paul's name choices. Finally, one comment pushed Paul over the edge.

"Paul, your rich bimbo used to be hot!" Jim Schaefer exclaimed. Calmly, Paul got up, walked over to Jim Schaefer and ... punched him in the jaw.

"Come on," Paul said, taking Dawn by the hand. "I found a BETTER lamaze class at the hospital." Shaking her head, Dawn sighed.

That was her husband all the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, I realize not all lower and lower middle class people hate rich people. This group does. Just wanted to clarify :)

Jen


End file.
